The First Real Smile
by Cherdy the Molologist
Summary: (COMPLETE) Hermione and Severus end up in a bit of a predicament after partying a bit too much at the wedding of the century...one-shot


**The First Real Smile**

Hermione felt apprehensive as she looked at the old castle before her. She should be happy to be back- she was home; but for some reason, she wasn't. Her sense of foreboding grew as she neared the front doors of the castle. Once inside the entrance hall, she headed towards her quarters. She paused near the staircase that led to the dungeons; maybe she should just get it over with. 'He needs to know eventually' she thought to herself as she descended the staircase in search of one Severus Snape.

_Flashback_

_Hermione sat at one of the tables scattered about the great hall and watched as Albus and Minerva Dumbledore danced their first dance as a married couple. She felt a sense of joy as she watched the happy pair twirl around a few feet above the enchanted dance floor. _

_She rose from her seat as the song changed, and looked around the room for the best man, who was supposed to be her partner for the wedding party dance._

_Minerva had chosen Hermione as her maid of honour; they had become quite close since Hermione had returned to Hogwarts to teach Charms three years ago. Hermione loved her job. The castle had always felt like home, and Minerva was like the older sister she never had. All the teachers were friendly, even professor Snape wasn't a complete git. He had been decidedly less snarky since the Golden Trio had left Hogwarts and Harry defeated Voldemort_

_She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Professor Snape standing behind her looking absolutely smashing in dark blue robes. He held out a hand to her. "May I have this dance?"_

_She giggled at him as she took his hand. He gave her a strange look and she just shook her head and said, "It's a muggle thing." He rolled his eyes and led her onto the dance floor. Severus turned out to be an exceptionally wonderful dancer, and he and Hermione danced several songs together before they took a break to get some drinks. They actually had a lot in common, so much that they spent the entire night talking and drinking, getting thoroughly smashed._

_End Flashback_

Hermione's memory of that night starts to fade somewhere around her fourth glass of wine, and she could really only remember bits and pieces of what had happened. She remembered Severus insisting on walking her back to her quarters, and after the first flight of stairs, they declared themto betoo far away and Severus invited her to stay with him in the dungeons. She didn't know how strong the wine had been, but she accepted, and the next thing she knew, she was kissing Severus like there was no tomorrow. She remembered sleeping with him and waking up with a killer hangover.

She didn't slink out in the morning and pretend it never happened. They had breakfast together in his quarters and read the newspaper together in a comfortable silence.

The day after the wedding was also the day she left for France. She had been invited to a Charms convention, and would be gone for two months, attending various seminars during the summer holidays. The conference had been quite interesting, Hermione had some great new ideas for lessons, but she hadn't really been feeling herself lately. Not since the wedding.

The knot in her stomach tightened as she saw Severus exit his office further up the hallway. As he approached her, a confused look crossed his face as he noticed her suitcases sitting on the floor next to her.

"Couldn't wait to see me?" he questioned with a smirk.

"Something like that. We need to talk." She said hurriedly as she pulled him into an empty classroom.

"You remember what happened after the wedding."

He gave a slight nod.

"Well, we weren't really thinking clearly, and I don't know about you, but contraception was the last thing on _my_ mind. I'm pregnant, and before you say anything, I'm keeping it. You don't have to-"

She was cut off by his lips covering hers in a passionate kiss. When they pulled apart, she looked at his face to see if that kiss meant what she thought it did.

It was the first real smile she had ever seen on his face.

**Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, but the 'plot' is, as it is with all fan fics. **

**AN: Originally, I had no intention of writing this at all, I was going to post a challenge on WIKTT. There were several factors that led me to write it myself, the main one being that I don't have the patience to figure out how to post a challenge...Lol. Well this is a Christmas Eve/ Christmas/ Kwanzaa/ Monday/ Tuesday/ Wednesday/ Thursday/ Friday/ Saturday/ Sunday/ New Year's present for you.....just pick one that applies. Please Review!!**


End file.
